


To beat the system

by Ab0019



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ab0019/pseuds/Ab0019
Summary: Sadie King grew up in a militaristic society where everything was controlled, not a thing out of line.. even if that meant messing with a few memories here and there.Nothing she hadn’t seen before. But she did start to get suspicious upon the arrival a release letter about her sister from the war, only to be told such person never existed..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is My first Original story i’ve written, so please bare with me..
> 
> I’m also sorry if there are any major mistakes, as English is not my first language

Rosecook recovery Asylum, 3018 King, Sadie. Age: 25 Height: 5’8. Weight: 120 Date of admission: January 15, 3018 Cause of admission: deemed a threat due to lack of sanity, all workers should approach with care

**Day 1**

*VIDEO RECORDING OF SADIE KING UPON ADMISSION*

 

“I had a rough childhood, my mom dying soon after my early birth and my father going insane soon after. Though almost every child learns to thrive by the age of 6, I was practically raised by my sister, Ashley.”

> **Miss king, you do know you never had a sister, correct?**

”No! Ashley was absolutely real, I remember her going off to war instead of my brother! It’s this damn government and there damn pills, there fooling us all!”

**The government has nothing to do with your insanity, Dear. Those pills were to provide relief to the veterans returning home.**

”Then why didn’t my sister come home, I got the letter proving her return and when I went to the director asking why she still hadn’t come home after 6 months, I was told she never existed.”

**It was simply a mix up between a different family and your family, that is why this may seem as if your being lied too.**

”What Family?? You took my father away, killed my brother, and masked the death of my own mother just to keep your damn city’s perfect reputation. It was me, myself, an I since I was 8. I god damn child, Diane. Do you know what It’s like?” 

**You know I can’t give you that kind of information, know if you could please continue telling my about your childhood..**

”Burn in hell”

**I see we are going to get nowhere today.. excuse me, Carter? Can you please go get the medicine? She is not wanting to work with me today, we’ll have to pick this up tomorrow**

”Oh yeah, go get Carter, see if Carter knock me out AGAIN”

**Maybe if you would work with we wouldn’t have to do this to you, yes?**

”Be carful when you sleep tonight, I’ll kill you”

**I’ve heard that one before..**

*******


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2**

 

**Good, you’re up. Shall we try again?**

”I already said i’m not playing your stupid games. Bring back Ashley or I swear to god”

**Threatning? You really think that’ll help you in this situation? I mean, we could take away your meals again..**

”I don’t care if you take away my damn meals, it’ll kill me quicker”

**You’re not going to die, at least not under our watch, so stop acting like you will. You’re making this a lot harder than you need to**

”You keep believing that”

**Can we please get back to your story? I don’t have all day and we have more patients than just you**

”What do I get out of this, huh Diane?”

**What do you get out of this?? Child, you do realize that you are here to get better, not to get things in return**

“Give me back my butterfly knife, then we’ll talk”

**A butterfly knife?? Absolutely not, there is no way in hell i’m giving you a knife**

“Fine, your sharpest pare of scissors”

**I’ll give you a pare of safety scissors and a stack of paper, then will you talk?**

 

"If you throw in a pencil sharpener, then I’ll talk tomorrow”

**You’re going to make me lose me job.. but fine.**

“Great”


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, you got your scissors. Talk.**

”Alright,alright... I grew up some place in the US, it’s not important.. but at that point that I was born, veterans were being switched out for new children, they were deemed “Unsatisfactory”, you get the gif”

**And you’ve said that some were.. saner than others.. correct?**

”Yeah, But not for long.. once the government got the new of it, such people were quickly removed”

**Like your father?**

”No, although he served at war, he had different problems. He’d come home late a lot and he would never really know how to take care of us kids.. especially after Mom died”

**And when did your mom die?**

”Soon after I was born.. she just couldn’t take anymore. She died right in the hospital bed. Fitting, I guess”

**And how did you feel about this when it happened?**

”How should I know? I was a baby!”

**Alright, and what about your grandparents?**

“Completely absent, never saw them, never want to”

**Tell me more, why do you think they were absent**

“Oh, that’s simple.. this society, it’s based around war.. I don’t remember a time that there wasn’t a war to be fought. Anyway, my grandfather believed in “a woman’s role”. And of course with the system where all boys are drafted at 15 and woman can’t go until 25 and after they’ve had 2 kids, there was no saying otherwise”

**Your grandfather, was he a veteran?**

”Big time. He was actually the one who led the troops to victory back in ‘76.. at least until the next one started 2 weeks later. But he was done, honored as a hero, getting Who ever he wanted”

**So you’re Grandmother, was she some sort of high school crush?**

”Oh, please. He didn’t want woman. He went straight for his high school boyfriend.”

**So you don’t have a grandma?**

”Not one who he loved. The government thought that his children would be great for battle, so he married his boyfriend’s sister”

**Brutal.**

”You could say that.. anyway, my father got a pass for conscription because of his dad’s status and ended up marrying my mom”

**I’m not sure I understand, why did your grandfather not like this?**

”My mom wasn’t like most. She was a builder, just as her mother. She built planes’ and bombs specifically for the war. But that was nothing compared to what her mom did. She built the plane my grandfather flew when winning the war. The news got out and she was getting all the attention”

**And he didn’t like this.. I think I heard about this, didn’t he end up-**

“Killing her?”

***coughs* Let’s move on from this topic, shall we?**


End file.
